


Return From Silent Hill

by Professional--griefers (Bosh_tet)



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh_tet/pseuds/Professional--griefers





	Return From Silent Hill

I winced "Shit Elle, that hurts."

"I know Alex but I need to clean this cut before it gets infected." she sighed, gently running the alcohol pad over one of the cuts on my face.

"Shit, at least it's better than being stuck in that place." I mumbled. It had been a few hours since we'd left Silent Hill..... Since I'd found out what had actually happened to my brother. Now we're in a hotel somewhere, me and Elle sharing a room, Deputy Wheeler in the one right next to ours. Elle at the moment was occupied with cleaning up the numerous scrapes and scratches I had.

"It does feel nice to finally be out." she agreed, finishing up cleaning my cuts "There, much better." she smiled.

I smiled back "Thanks Elle."

"Don't mention it Alex. It's the least I could do." she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

I could feel my smile widen, the small gesture sending a small urge of happiness through me. I was free, free of my family, of Shepherd's Glen, and Silent Hill. I was here now and I was with my best friend, and I was safe. What more could I ask for.

"Well, now that that's finished, I think we should eat, don't you?"

Yeah, okay, maybe food was something else I needed "I'd appreciate that, yes." I replied "But can I take a shower first."

"Of course. I'd say you deserved it. So I'll tell you what, I'll take care of the food, you just focus on getting cleaned up." she said sweetly, gently patting me on the shoulder.

I pulled myself up off the bed, groaning a little. I was so sore. "You wouldn't happen to be good at giving people massages would you Elle?"

She shrugged "I don't know, I've never given somebody one before, but I can give it a shot."

"Great, thanks." I stood there for a minute "Sorry if I'm asking for a lot."

She made her way over to me and pulled me into a hug "It's no problem Alex. You're my friend, I'm always glad to help you, whenever you need it."

I stared at her shoulder, the wall behind her, anywhere but her face, Despite what she'd just said I still felt bad. Like I was a burden on her or something and after everything that had happened that was the last thing either of us needed "If you say so."

"I do." she pushed me towards the bathroom "Now go shower. You smell bad."

"You don't smell like sunflowers and daisies either sweetheart." I called back, managing to get in the bathroom and close the door before the pillow she'd thrown could hit me.


End file.
